


ten.

by lilylilac



Series: attempts of a rice cake [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, lowkey also based on that domestic official art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilac/pseuds/lilylilac
Summary: Himuro gives him a deadline. The former captain says it's for the best. He begs to disagree.Murasakibara has ten days to clean up the apartment and ten nights to wallow in the loneliness without him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: attempts of a rice cake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	ten.

**Author's Note:**

> so remember that "what if i made a muraaka thread" tweet i made a while back? only one person responded,, but i never really posted it. 
> 
> so, if you're reading this, this one if for you. 
> 
> enjoy.

murasakibara sits outside on their balcony, a can of beer in hand. akashi would normally berate him for his shitty choice in alcohol, but he isn't here right now to tell him so.

_too bad aka-chin can't tell me off this time._

he takes one more swig of the can before tossing in into the trash bin, the crinkling of the can ringing throughout the night. murasakibara watches as the bird nestling nearby fly away at the sudden noise.

himuro told him this was for the best. he can't seem to agree this time.

moving out of their shared apartment felt wrong. the whole premise of it felt wrong. how was he supposed to forget 15 years’ worth of memories? how could he even try to do so?

  
“i'm serious atsushi, this really would help. move in with me, even for a bit. i promise it's just until you can find yourself a new place to stay.”

he appreciates the sentiment, but he reethes at the suggestion. what does he know? just one intense falling out with a brother and suddenly he's an expert? he calls bullshit.

murasakibara walks out of the cafe just as himuro finishes his sentence. a distant shout of "atsushi, wait! let me explain!." is heard just as the purple-headed man blends into the crowd.

murasakibara can't help but wince at his impulsive actions. it was probably wrong of him to do so, knowing his friend's intentions were all in good faith. he thinks himuro understands though, at least he hopes he does, judging by the "let me know when you make it home" message the man sent him a few hours ago.

deciding it was getting a little bit too cold for his liking, murasakibara gathers the last of his mess and heads back inside. he manages to avoid the mess piling up on the floor as he fumbles for the light switch.

the state of the living room then makes itself known. a bunch of food wrappers are laying on the floor. bottles of assorted drinks are scattered everywhere, with most of them laying beside the couch. a few shirts and undergarments can be spotted hanging by the single chair murasakibara brought in from the kitchen. take-out containers are spread out across the table, with most of them still containing a few pieces of food the boxes came in. something about the sight compels him to do something about it , but he opens his phone and blasts some tunes before heading to the kitchen cupboards to get some plastic bags.

it takes murasakibara an estimated three hours to clean all the mess, making sure to take breaks in between as to not get overwhelmed. he takes a deep breath as he settles on the couch, contemplating whether to message himuro or not.

in the end, murasakibara opens their chat box and types out a simple “hey” as sleep takes over him. He vaguely remembers hitting the send button just as he ascends into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> *ignores the fact that is all in lowercase*
> 
> for real though, ten nights by mamamoo is such a sad song. i looked up translations online and wow i almost cried.


End file.
